Uzumaki Naruto's: Cinderella Story
by Animeprincess2001
Summary: Everyone in this story naruto's mom and dad are alive but hinata's are dead this is a total turnover Please read and review
1. Hyuuga Hinata

**Chapter One**

Once upon a time there lived a prince called uzumaki naruto in the kingdom of konoha. His parents the king Minato Namikaze and the queen Kushina Uzumaki told him to search for a suitable bride for him as he was 21 years old. The prince searched and searched and searched but couldn't find a proper bride. So the king and queen arranged a ball night for the prince so he could find a better bride in his own kingdom.

There lived a girl called Hyuuga Hinata the most desired teenage girl in the kingdom of konoha. Soon her mother died of an deadly rare disease. So hinata's father Hyuuga Hiashi a well known man in throughout the kingdom had a second marriage. Hinata's stepmother was aria. She already had two daughters Ann and Opel. They were really mean to hinata. Especially after her father also died. Hinata's step mother started to show her true colours. Aria made hinata their house maid and tortured her a lot. Poor hinata showed a lot of kindness but her sisters did not show it back. One day Hinata was cleaning the chandler and the messenger came hinata was confused why did the messenger come here?. Suddenly her step mother and sisters rushed out of the room hinata was still wondering why. The royal messenger read the scroll which said:

_All the eligible maidens of this kingdom (Konoha) are invited to the midnight ball _

_The one who the prince likes the most is the princess of the kingdom and the most loved female by our prince in the whole world _

Hinata was totally shocked hearing the news. Then the messenger left her stepsisters where squealing and her stepmother aria was very happy suddenly remembered that hinata was there too. After an hour hinata went to her stepmother's room and asked her stepmother if she could go to the ball with them aria said if hinata manages to find a suitable dress to wear and finish the chores off before evening I might take you to the ball upon hearing this her stepsisters were raged with their mother so they went to aria and asked how can she take Hinata to the ball? Aria laughed evilly but Ann and Opel did not understand. Aria said i said i 'MIGHT' take her to the ball.

**but poor hinta was really happy and merry Who knows where this will end oh my oh my ...**


	2. The cheating of her stepmother

CHAPTER-2

Hinata quickly finished of the chores on 3.30 and hurriedly left to the market. She returned at 4.00 Hinata remembered her stepmother telling her to pick a suitable dress so she went to the tower in their house (Hinata stays in the tower that's where her room is located). She went to her room and opened a big treasure like chest and there was her mother's wedding dress but the dress was not siutable for wearing it to the ball so she was wondering how to altar it and she got a good idea Opel trashed a beautiful scarf of dark blue color and her another sister threw away a beautiful pearl necklace so hinata went to the kitchen she searched it in the trash can and found it so she lace her mother's dress beautifully with that long scarf and wore the pearl necklace the dress was ready. The dress was white in color laced up with a dark blue silk scarf and let her dark indigo blue hair loose. Oh My God she thought to her self and got down the tower and waited in the hall for her step-relation ships to arrive they did when they did were amazed by seeing hinata like that so her stepmother put up a strategy. Aria said Opel doesn't it look like your scarf and Ann doesn't it look like your 'missing' pearl necklace. Hey that'a mine shouted the stepsisters in unison and pulled of the scarf ann pulled of the necklace and once again opel pulled off and tore the dress and ann also did the same they kept on repeating it and tore the dress into ripped pieces. Looking at her situation and the dress hinata started to cry aria said hinata! stop crying like a baby and finish off the left over shores come on girls lets go said aria that left hinta crying even harder. When she was washing the dishes two doves came and asked her the whats the matter hinata was shocked hearing the doves speaking. Then she dictated her whole story to the doves the doves said okay we will help you with the chores after an hour 6.30 hinta finished off the chores then the two doves took her to her mother's garave and told her to wish her to go to the ball and hinata did so. Suddenly her her own fairy godmother appeared in front of her. Hinata was shocked for the third time of the day.

**Whoo hooo here's my second chapter a reviewer told me to make the chapters a little longer. But gomensai the story is short next chapter will be the last chapter so enjoy once by here again gomensai gomensai **

_Animeprincess2001 - _ _**Loves you all.**_


	3. The Happily Ever After Ending

**Chapter-3**

**Recap**: Two doves came to help hinata after they finished off the chores with hinata the two doves took her to her mother's grave there hinata wished that she can go to the ball. Suddenly her her own fairy godmother appeared. Hinata was shocked for the third time of the day.

**To The Present:** hinata's fairy god mother asked '_My child do you want to go to the ball my dear?' _yes I want to go to the ball godmother was hinata's reply. Then the god mother told hinata to bring a designer ceramic plate. Hinata rushed into the kitchen and brought a designer plate with a beautiful golden rose on the middle of it and the edges of the plate were sunset yellow- nice and sparkly and the golden rose's root's were bright green in color which made it more attractive the godmother also told hinata to wear her mother's dress. After hinata left the godmother told the two doves to go and stand before the designer plate and the doves did so then hinata changed to her mother's dress and came down. Then the godmother also told hinata to bring a small male statue or doll and hinata did this too the fairy godmother then showed her magic changing the plate into an luxury coach and the doves into beautiful ponies and the doll into a perfect coachman. Hinata was really happy seeing this but sad that she cannot go to ball in the dress she was in so the godmother changed her dress into a beautiful dress (**Minna I have uploaded the picture here if you cannot see it hen copy and paste this URL so you can see this picture. URL: . /imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=UpNEUZ-OgAMITM:&imgrefurl= inspiration/fashion-inspiration-walt-disneys-cinderella/&docid=cQa1dMUPbIVs-M&imgurl= . &w=334&h=362&ei=D0HkUK6ZKYPkrAeh0oG4AQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=2&sig=114352549726980764733&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=121&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:144&tx=188&ty=273 Minna sorry for the trouble the picture is right below and the girl in the dress is not hinata it is the real Cinderella so the hair dressing and the dress is the one she is going to wear to the ball) **

Hinata was very happy and thanked the godmother before she set off to the palace the godmother told hinata to return before midnight 12.00 or else everything will be back to normal. Hinata told the godmother that she will return before 12.00'o clock. Then she set off to the palace.

**Meanwhile in the palace:** All of the kingdom's maidens with their mothers arrived there. (**Minna the one referred as the prince is Naruto , The king Minato, the queen kushina)** All of the girls were really liked the prince as the prince was blonde and had bright blue eyes even bluer than the bluest sea. He was out talker even though. the bride choosing begin and naruto did not show interest in much. It made the king and queen disappointed but before then hinata has arrived and is roaming in the hallway opel came up next she cannot hold her disgusting smile. Naruto thought Eww.. Ann was up next but the prince did not like her. Naruto's parents were worried then the kingdom's Prime Minister Jiraya came ( **In this jiraya is not perverted)** as jiraya came minato and kushina did not notice naruto staring at hinata who was roaming in the hallways. Minato explained the problem. And jiraya said a poem while minato and kushina were looking at naruto who was staring at hinata. As jiraya began the poem:

_As naruto is looking (_**NARUTO IS LOOKING AT HINATA**_)_

_There he finds the girl of his dreams (_**NARUTO WAS SO IN LOVE WITH HINATA**_)_

_Then he run towards her and asks her to dance with him (_**THAT'S WHAT NARUTO DID**)

Naruto ran towards hinata asking her to dance with him making his parents jump out out of their seats with joy. All the maidens gasped too. Hinata said yes oh yes yes yes I would love dancing with you. As they danced all the maidens watched with their eyes glued to them. Then Ann noticed that the girl dancing with naruto is familiar to them and she informed aria right away as aria was taking a closer look at hinata Jiraya closed the curtains as they went to the garden to dance they danced and danced and danced until they were really tired and hinata sat near a fountain before naruto could ask hinata a question the clock struck 12.00 hearing this hinata remembered the godmother telling her to return before 12.00 at midnight. Hinata was struggling to loose her grip from naruto after she did so naruto asked where are you going hinata said ah.. err.. Ah to see the prince Didn't you know—He was cut of by hinata saying bye bye . Naruto chased hinata to the stairway but hinata was running faster as she was running her glass slipper slipped out of her feet but hinata did not notice the prince immediately ordered to close all the palace's gates and chase hinata's carriage if she managed to get out but hinata did manage to get out the royal guards chased her but could not catch her because everything turned back to normal as the royal guards were rushing hinata went and hid in a cave nearby after the royal guards went back hinata went home. Jiraya bursted into minato and kushina's room bothof them woke up and asked HAS NARUTO PROPSED?! Jiraya was about to start laughing but controlled it and said that hinata managed to get away. But naruto managed to find her slipper. So minato arranged another order. Next morning when hinata went to give tea. She gave them tea and heard them the about the mysterious girl who danced with the prince yesterday night. Hinata dropped the tea set on the ground in shock that she dancxed with the prince last night and did not even know he was the prince!. Aria yelled hinata clean the tea mess right now. Yes stepmother said hinata before that aria found out that hinata was the mysterious girl as hinata knew that the prime minister is coming there she went to the tower and was dressing up while her stepmom was silently looking at her before hinata realized aria slammed the door shut and locked hinata was banging the door and was screaming help. As she was in the tower nobody heard her as Jiraya arrived to their house lastly neither Opel nor Ann's foot fit inside the slipper as this was the last house Jiraya asked is anyone else here aria replied plainly NO but the 2 doves managed to slip away the key from aria and open the door for hinata when jiraya was about to leave hinata said wait please wait. Jiraya waited as hinata came down jiraya went close to hinata to try the shoe in hinata's foot because it looks just like the slipper's size but aria was there so she placed her walking stick in front of jiraya's leg which led jiraya to stumble and fall down leading to shattering of the slipper. Aria said oh my I am really sorry I did not do it on purpose but hinata said don't worry I have the other slipper and gave it to jiraya the jiraya slid it into her leg which the slipper fit perfectly. As it fit perfectly hinata was taken to the palace and asked naruto is this the girl who danced with you? Naruto was really happy seeing her again. So what next their Marriage! There we go they got married and lived happily ever after

THE END

I hope you guys like the story – Animeprincess2001


End file.
